Currently, commonly known flat panel displays (FPDs) include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels, both types of which have array substrates for driving pixel units to emit light. Array substrates are provided with a plurality of gate lines for supplying scanning signals, a plurality of data lines perpendicular to the plurality of gate lines for supplying data signals, and a plurality of pixel units arranged in areas defined by the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines intersecting each other, where each of the plurality of pixel units is provided with a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, where a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode of the TFT are respectively connected to one of the plurality of gate lines, one of the plurality data lines and the pixel electrode.
When a display panel is running, the plurality of gate lines are controlled by gate drivers and the plurality of data lines are controlled by source drivers, where the gate lines are turned on row by row under control of gate drive signals generated by the gate drivers, and data voltages of the corresponding rows generated by the source drives are sent to the corresponding pixel electrodes through data lines to charge the pixel electrodes, so that gray-scale voltages required for displaying each gray-scale are formed in the pixel electrodes and then each frame of image is displayed. Conventionally, most gate drivers are shifted in a single direction, that is, once a circuit starts running, the gate driver is usually shifted from the first gate line to the last gate line, each of the plurality of data lines intersects with the plurality of gate lines from the first row to the last row, and pixel units connected to different data lines are usually in same quantity and colors.
Conventionally, when the display panel is applied in virtual reality or augmented reality, the viewable area for the left eye and that for the right eye are usually different. To enhance visual effects, the refresh rate of the display panel usually needs to be improved to 120 Hz. After the improvement of the refresh rate, the charging period of the display panel is apparently squeezed, resulting in poor display quality, and especially as the display panel resolution is getting higher, the charging period becomes crucial to improvement of the display effect.